Superman
by The girl with the Purple Tips
Summary: Mary leads the classic teen punk life and she's loving it, but what happens when she has to leave her amazing life behind and live across the pond? She meets Harry Potter and his friends, but she also has a love triangle with Gryffindors and Slytherins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, me again. Yes, this is a ridiculously old story that I had posted on , which is where I got my start on fan fictions. By the by, max is your boyfriend and I have made a few changes. Most names have a meaning behind them. Summary at the end. Read. Review. Bye.**

**P.S. I like to switch between dialogue styles. You'll notice. I also cursed a lot in 6th grade and so you'll tell in my writing. That is why this is rated what it is the * is thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

You: Hey Max

Max: Hey Mary, what's up?

You: Nothing except that essay from Professor Amedis, you know the one about elf services and how it affects the wizarding community?  
_(Professor Amedis is the history of magic teacher at your school, Exodus Academy)_

Max: Oh yeah, sorry it's just that I was falling asleep at the time, haha.

You: Don't blame you, I almost fell asleep too. It's just lucky that I used an illusionment charm on my eye lids so he didn't notice when I fell asleep during the elf lecture.

Max: Illusionment charm I forgot about that one, awe man I could have slept through the whole class but no I had to put a shocking charm on my book so it shocked me every time I fell asleep on it

You: Oh my Lord, I thought you were having a seizure! Ha, oh I forgot to tell you...uhm...I don't know how to say this but...uhm...

"Wecantbetogetheranymore!"

Max gave you a confused look.

"Uhm... w-we c-cant be to-together anymore," you stuttered. He gave you a hurt and confused look and he was about to speak but you cut him off. "It's not that I want to break up with you...it's just...I don't know how to tell you, but uhm... My family and I are moving to London, and well we can't be together with so much space between us. If you want to, we can still be friends, but don't send your owl just...uhm...just send me an e-mail, I was finally able to convince my parents to let me take my laptop to Hogwarts."  
"But don't electronics go haywire in magic schools?" Max asked a bit confused.

You: Yeah, but I convinced Dumbledore to put a spell on my laptop so that it can work around magic filled places, and since my laptop is solar powered all I have to do is use it outside or use 'Lumos Helios' then I could use it 24/7.

Max: Wow you really thought this out didn't you?

You: Yup. Look I have to finish packing I'm leaving in 2 days...

Max: Oh, okay...

You guys said your goodbye's then you left to your house to finish packing. Once you got there your parents were ready. They told you to finish packing quickly. You took around 3 hours to gather your stuff. Then you told your parents you were ready.

* * *

FFW

"MARY HURRY UP!" your mom yelled. "I'm going!"

***god I hate my fucking parents***

You grabbed your bag and went downstairs. When you got downstairs you saw your mom on the phone.

***typical***

"Are we going or what?" you said. "Yes, now hurry! The cab is outside." your mom replied. With that all of you left the house and got in the cab. Within minutes you were at the airport. Once you got in the plane you took out your iPod and began to listen to music. Finally the plane landed.

***About time***

Before long you were at your dad's cousin's house. This is where you were going to stay for the next couple of months, while your parents bought a house.

"Hello ." you told your 'auntie'. This was going to be a boring couple of months.

*Oh, how I hate this lady.*

"Why, hello, Mary. How have you been?" she asked politely. "It has been alright, how have you and been?" you asked but not really caring. "Oh everything's brilliant and we have been a bit depressed because our little Diddykins is going to begin school at Smeltings and he will be gone for quite a while."

At this point you felt a bit happier that someone was finally going to teach Dudley some lessons. "Why that's very sad, I am going to miss him over the time. I hear the diet is strict there?" you told her with your best fake concerned voice. "Yes, it is. Oh, my poor Diddums. Well, I better show you to your room." She lead you upstairs onto another landing.

Suddenly a door on the side opened and out came a messy, black haired boy with emerald green eyes, and glasses. "I thought we told you to stay in your room!" Petunia said quite angrily. "I am sorry, Aunt petunia." He was around your height and age. "Oh, hello," you said. "Mary this is my no-good, rotten, misbehaved nephew, Harry. Harry this is Mary one of our friends' daughter."

"Hello, Mary" Harry said. For some reason he was blushing and sounded nervous.

***he is pretty cute***

_***you think I'm cute?* **_came a voice in your head.

***who's that?***

Harry and you were staring into each other's eyes. "Uhm, hi harry. It's nice to meet you," you held out a hand for him to shake, which he did. "Come Mary, your room is down the hall," Petunia said. "Okay," you walked with petunia to your room. When you got there you took a shower. Coming out, you walked to your suitcase and pulled out your wand. Flicking it, the rest of the suitcase unzipped and your clothes zoomed out. Once again flicking your wand, the clothes floating in mid air organized themselves but type and color. Jeans on one side, tees on the other, and all your other clothes the same way. Walking around the clothes you whispered Accio, and a pair of old blue jeans zoomed into your hand. Pulling them on, you went through it again and again, until your outfit was complete and the clothes were organized perfectly in the walk-in closet. Standing in front of a full-length mirror, you eyed your pink and black Hard Rock Hotel tee, light jeans, and black/white converse.

***Looks about right, now where's my belt?***

Looking around for your belt, you heard the door creak open behind you.

* * *

Quick relapse/summary-

Your name is Mary, you are a half-blood, your magic comes from your mother's side. Both your parents are muggles. You attended Exodus Academy in the United States (Miami, Florida to be exact), before your dad had a job opportunity in London so your parents decided to move. Vernon Dursley is a cousin of your dad. Your dad's side of the family is a pure muggle family. You are staying at their house and they don't know you are going to attend Hogwarts or that you're a witch. Exodus Academy specialized in very gifted witches and wizards. They taught you how to control underage magic in first year and so you know wandless magic. You are a metamorphmagus and a parselmouthe. Since I started this at a young age, I felt the need to make my character just as amazing as Harry's so I am sorry. I will try to steer away from that, but the story uses those two skills so I rather not take them out. You are 15 and your birthday is October 31. That's all I can remember, so goodbye. Please tell me how it is? Like I said, this is from 6th grade.

-MARS/3


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around for your belt, you heard the door creak open behind you.

"Why hello, how've you been?" Dudley said, while closing the door.

"Hey, dumb dud. I've been fine. Oh and you might want to open that door before I beat the fucking hell out of you," you told him warningly.

Dudley: Ooo, someone needs to watch their language!"

You: Yeah and I'll do that once you get into an honors class.

Turning around, your eyes open wide as Dudley appears right in front of you, almost nose to nose. Honestly, nose to chin, you were only 5'4 after-all and this boy was a walking brick. Caught off guard, your wrists were locked in Dudley's chubby hands. You tried to break free of his grip but he held on tight.

You: Dudley, if you don't let me go, I'll be forced to do something to you I'd love to do!

Dudley leaned closer. Now many things happened, Harry came into the room and stood shocked at the scene he was facing, and you kicked Dudley where the sun don't shine. He had stumbled but quickly regained his balance and left the room in a rush. The chorus of the two teens' laughter rang through the room.

You: Oh, hi Harry. I was just reminding Dudley of something. Did you want something?

He just stared and looked at the corner behind you.

Harry: Are you a witch?

You just stood there shocked at being asked something so random.

You: Yeah but how did you know?

Pointing at the corner he had been watching, he said "That's not exactly hidden."

Turning to see what he was pointing at, you spotted Matron, your blazing phoenix.

You: Oh right I forgot I put Matron there, my bad. Do you want to pet him?

Harry: Are you sure?

Contemplating your pet's silent gaze on the boy, "I think it's safe, seeing as he hasn't made a sound," you said taking out Matron. Harry stepped closer and slowly reached out and stroked Matron's head. The lovely bird seemed absolutely relaxed, which was surprising because Matron didn't usually let people touch him or even get near him.

***that's a good sign***

"Wow, that's weird," you say. Harry looked at you and said, "What's weird?"

Nodding toward the purring phoenix, you pointed out "Matron doesn't usually behave well around strangers. He only likes me and my mad uncle, so this is a pleasant surprise!" He smiled and nodded his agreement.

* * *

Yeah, I'm uploading a lot today. I had a much needed break from homework. Apparantly the teachers are too lazy to have to grade essays after a short Thanksgiving break. Oh well, suits me(: I'll try to upload more, but it's late and I have school tomorrow, so probably not. I am planning to change the point of view to first person because 'I' is so much shorter than 'you'. yes i am THAT lazy! ok well goodnight, reviews are cupcakes with extra frosting(: 3

-MARS/3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here it is :D about time too right? sorry but this is a totally new ch. that i wrote tonight. i like how i ended it :) send me a review if its good please? I like the fact some of you have put this on your favorites list :) that type of thing is what fuels me to write and upload faster.**

* * *

A week had passed since the incident with Dudley and in that time, Mary had received two Howlers, and three letters. One letter was the acceptance letter and supply list from Hogwarts. The second letter was from her 'Mad' Uncle saying that he wanted to see her and to have 'constant vigilance'. The man really was paranoid, but hey, he was family and one of the best so what are you gonna do right? Speaking of 'one of the best' Mary's long time friend, The Man in Black, sent a letter as well. He was so thoughtful! The Howlers had been from none other than Albus Dumbledore reminding her that though she wasn't using magic, she still had to stop bullying Dudley. He sent TWO! Dos! Duo! For each time she kicked Dudley's groin or abused him physically, he was going to shed Howlers. Apparently she was getting very popular because Vernon could be heard screaming his piggy face off downstairs.

Mr.D: RUDDY OWLS IN MY HOUSE! POTTER, GET DOWN HERE!

***Honestly? Blame Harry!*** She growled. ***Wait… did he just say 'Potter'?*** Suddenly the anger washed away and was replaced by pure curiosity. ***Oh boy looks like there's another celebrity in this household.*** With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she sprinted downstairs and into the dragon's mouth.

The sight before her was rather amusing, on one side of the kitchen counter was Petunia with the most comical expression ever, apparently that was her worried face. On the other side was Vernon , red as a beet, glaring at a barn owl that glared right back, and then there was Dudley in the background with a chocolate bar in hand, watching the scene like a favorite TV show. Waves of laughter pushed through her frame, making her body shake, but she bravely held it in, well at least long enough for Harry to get there.

With a scrape, the kitchen door opened, revealing an exasperated Harry.

Mr.D: Tell me what this is Potter?

Raising a bored eyebrow he stated, "A letter." Bad move, Vernon turned a deep shade of plum and shoved the letter into Harry's face and spat, "Don't sass me boy! I bloody well know it's a letter! Give me an explanation as to why it is in my house and why an owl delivered it?"

Taking a step forward, Mary grabbed the letter and opened it. This caught the entire kitchen's attention.

Mary: Yes?

Mrs.D: Why are you opening it!

Harry: She can read it if she wants to! I have nothing to hide!

Mr.D: Ha! Give that here Missy.

Looking up from the letter, she looked Vernon in the eye and raised a sardonic eyebrow. "You heard Harry, I can read it." Petunia looked taken aback, Dudley was sitting wide-eyed, and Vernon was just about bursting with rage and fear. Obviously, they weren't in on her magic secret. Well, too bad, they were going to find out eventually, why not now? There was only two weeks before July ended, and her uncle said that he would be passing by to collect her. Opening the letter, she instantly recognized the handwriting and let out a small squeal of happiness. Who else could it be but her most prized cousin? Oh the memories, Mary sighed and closed the letter, then walked out the kitchen door, ignorant to the Dursleys' stutters and pleas.

Leaving was a pretty good idea about now, thought Harry, and quickly followed Mary. Vernon looked sideways at his wife, but she was still too shocked and nervous about their visitor finding out their dirty secret to even move. They were all scared shitless.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I want them out of that hell hole NOW!"

The demand had come from a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with long, lustrous black hair, and striking grey eyes. He had his fist slammed onto the table and on the other end of the long table stood an ancient looking man with a lengthy white beard that was tied with baubles and long white hair that reached past his waist. He bore long magenta robes with glittering stars and a pointy wizard's hat matching the pattern of his robes. His blue eyes twinkled as he calmly spoke to the enraged man, "Calm yourself Sirius, they are not being mistreated. I have ensured it, if anything we must remove them for the sake of the muggles. Mary tends to be violent to the chubby one."

Low chuckles came from a particularly nasty looking man. He had a blue eye that moved around madly and a regular brown eye, and a rather large chunk was missing from his nose. The man shook his head and continued chuckling, and then he looked to the ancient wizard and said in a low growling voice, "Albus, that girl does not TEND to be violent; she TENDS not to trust anyone. Never have I seen a witch or wizard take my advice so quickly and put it to such strong use. We would be so lucky that she hasn't cornered Potter and poured Veritaserum down his throat demanding to know how he got a Firebolt." To this comment, a purple haired woman snorted and sighed a quiet, "Oh Mad-Eye, if only you knew."

The man, apparently named Albus, nodded his understanding and let a chuckle escape his lips before looking back at the other end of the kitchen table to the man called Sirius. "Both Mary and Harry will be collected from Privet Drive this coming week, by Alastor, Tonks, and anyone else willing to participate in the Advanced Guard." He nodded to everyone and headed toward the fireplace a couple of feet away before stopping abruptly, turning. "One last thing before I take my leave," he threw a file at the center of the table and just as it landed in front of a raven haired man and a bald dark man, he disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

**A/N: so you know, i did this really late at night so my brain was half dead. BTW the last part was in Grimauld Place for those who didnt figure it out. The guy who spoke first was Sirius, and the last two people mentioned (the raven haired man and a bald dark man) were Snape and Kingsley. Warning to you readers, I love Snape and so this was originally a Snape/OC, but seeing as Mary was half his age, I changed it to a Draco/OC. At the beginning this will appear as a HP/OC but it isnt, there is a reason why later(: oh and Mary is very flirtatious so.. yea.. just saying. REVIEWS LIGHT MY FIRE! my writing fire(; dirty mind! Lol Though seriously REVIEWW!**

**-MARS**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Dear Readers,**

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I am putting ALL of my stories on a hiatus because I am connecting almost all of them to one of my newest ones: _The Barmy Adventures of MARS and the Marauders_.

I apologize to all of you who have wasted your time reading my crappy stories and have actually reviewed.

I love you and appreciate everyone who favorited these stories and put them on your story alerts.

I am sure that this message will either make you flame or just let it pass.

I hope you will not hate me and never read my stories again, but it's okay if you do because I understand.

I recently realized that _Diary of Jane _was actually the **SEQUEL** to _Barmy Adventures_.

Most of my other stories such as,

_Marauder Case_

_A Clown, a Bat, and a Wolverine? Oh Dear Lord..._

_Superman_

_Halfbreeds, Mutants, Halfbloods, scum!_

are all sort of epilogues.

They are like the fanfics of the Next Generation HP kids. Yeah, like that. It's basically the kids of the characters in _Barmy Adventures_.

If you want to check that story, I beg you. I will be updating frequently because now that is the only one I have my mind on.

I will, maybe, post new chapters for some of the above stories, but _Diary of Jane _is on a COMPLETE HIATUS!

Sorry.

Sincerely,

**The Girl with the Purple Tips**

**AKA**

**Jester wolff**


End file.
